wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Family
Family is a Wiggles 1999 episode. Plot The Wiggles are rushing to get inside to watch their favorite TV show. Flora Door stops them and tells them they should be more like Jeff who’s nice and mellow. Actually he’s fallen asleep. The other wiggles still want inside, but Flora tells them that they should look after Jeff in case his falling asleep gets him into trouble. The other Wiggles agree; he’s family after all! They wake Jeff up and Flora lets them in just in time for their show. “Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me who is that knocking)” The Wiggles stumble briefly onto Sneezy Street! Achoo! Dorothy prepares a bunch of food for her guest and friend Anthony. She explains to him the different dishes and then has a question: “Can I adopt you?” Anthony explains that he’s already in a family but that they can be best friends. Anthony and Dorothy hug. “John Bradlelum” Greg is ready to perform his magic in front of the three Wiggles. The three Wiggles wonder if Greg’s doing to do his old tricks again, but Greg announces he is going to pull a rabbit out of his hat. The three Wiggles laugh. Greg will demonstrate “come out rabbit so we can have a nice chat”. While the three Wiggles laugh again, the rabbit grabs Greg’s wand and waves it. POOF! The three Wiggles have all turned into bunnies. They apologize! Greg remarks “at least you can still wiggle…your noses that is!” Captain Feathersword gets a present from his parents. It’s a baby feathersword. Flash back to when Captain was a baby in the crib. Captain misses his family but he still has friends. He reaches out to hug Wags but Wags won’t have any of it because of that tickling feathersword so he runs around while the Captain chases him. “Fruit Salad” The Jellyfish in Henry’s band excuse themselves to take care of their kids who are sick. Murray and Jeff are watching the clouds again. Murray talks about big clouds and little clouds; they could be Mom and Dad clouds. They wonder if they can tell the mom and dad clouds apart. Then the clouds bunch together and form a Family cloud. “Wave your arms like Henry” Anthony and Greg are at the rabbit again. Anthony has an idea and tells Greg to wiggle his nose, put his hands in front of him and bounce around like a rabbit. Maybe then will the rabbit come out? Greg starts imitating the rabbit, and just when they think it’s working, Wags arrives and chases down Greg. “We’re dancing with Wags the Dog” Wags tries to find out why the Wagettes bumped their head. After walking around retracing their steps, he concludes it’s when they went down the slide. Final recap - Do you have your family with you? It’s good to have family and friends. Goodbye! Trivia * The original music video called "John Bradleum" that takes place on a live-action hill is the same as "Toot Toot" shown on this episode and Storytelling. Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:1999